


Red String

by jheyr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Red String of Fate, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyr/pseuds/jheyr
Summary: They say that everyone has a soulmate. You and your soulmate are tied by an invisible red string --- a string that cannot be cut by time and even distance. If both of you are destined to each other, destiny will always bring both of you together.Akaashi Keiji/OC





	1. Their Worlds

**A K A H O R I   K E I K O**

I _was following my family around the temple when something caught my eyes. It was a tree full of papers tied to its branches. Without thinking, I separated from my family and went straight to the tree._

_I stopped just below the branches to look up at the papers. It was straining my neck so I moved backwards. I suddenly bumped my back with someone._

_I turned and saw someone familiar. He seems to be in my age. I cannot remember where I saw him but he seems familiar. I looked into his eyes in surprise._

_"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time._

_He stood beside me but his back was facing the tree. I continued looking up at the branches in amazement._

_"Hey," I called the navy-blue-haired boy beside me. "What are written in those papers?"_

_He turned around to look at the tree. "Those are wishes."_

_**Wishes?** _

_I stared at the branches full of wishes. "Can I perhaps write mine, too?"_

_"You could."_

_"Really? Where?"_

_He pointed to a booth. "There."_

_I grinned. "Let's write our wishes!"_

_"I cannot leave this place."_

_I got confused. "Why?"_

_"I am lost."_

_When he mentioned the word_ lost _, I suddenly remembered my family. I looked around and did not caught even a glimpse of them. Panic run through my mind at the thought of being alone and being lost._

_I looked up at the branches full of wishes. I turned to the boy beside me. I held his arm and pulled him with me to the booth._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Let's make a wish."_

_The lady in a yukata smiled at us and gave us papers and pens. I grabbed a pen and wrote on the piece of paper._

**I wish I will be found. -Akahori Keiko**

_"Aren't you going to write who are the people you want to find you?" he asked._

_"No. Being found could mean a lot of things." I smiled. "Like how I wish that I could be found by people through my music."_

_He stared at me for a moment before writing the same wish as I have in his paper._

_The lady in the yukata asked, "Do you want me to tie your wishes in the tree?"_

_"Thank you," I said._

_She got our wishes and tied them to the tree. She smiled and said, "I hope your wishes will come true." And she returned back to the booth._

_I noticed some people (not enough to be labeled as a crowd) gather somewhere where an old woman is saying something. I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards there._

_"Where are we going?"_

_I dragged him to the front of the people. I looked up at the old woman as she said something._

_"Everyone has a red string tied to their pinky," the old woman started. She smiled at a couple. "Both of you found your soulmates."_

_The woman carrying a baby smiled and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "It was a rough road but if we are fated to meet each other, I guess that's what we call soulmates."_

_"Will our baby girl also find her soulmate?" the husband asked while gazing lovingly at his daughter._

_"She will," the old woman said._

_"What is a red string?" I asked._

_The old woman looked at me. She glanced at my hand which is holding the boy's hand. She smiled. "From the moment you were born, a red string is tied to your pinky. You cannot see it. You cannot cut it. It will always be tied to the pinky of the one you are fated to."_

_"What is a soulmate?" I continued to ask._

_"A soulmate is a person whom you will love with all your heart. It is someone who is destined to you. Your parents are the soulmates of each other." She ruffled my hair. "Someday you will understand the meaning of that."_

_I turned to the boy beside me. "I wish our soulmates will find us."_

_He turned to me._

_"Do you know each other?" the old woman asked._

_"No," he answered. "We are lost. I was told that if I am lost, I will just stay put in one place but she dragged me here."_

_"Hey, we already made a wish that we will be found," I complained._

_"I think it does not work that fast."_

_The old woman held our intertwined hands. "You will be found."_

_I smiled at the boy beside me. "I told you."_

_She caressed our intertwined hands and said, "You know, red strings never fail to connect soulmates to each other."_

_The boy beside me looked around. "I can hear someone calling my name."_

_I also looked around for maybe someone is also calling me. I found a familiar figure not far from where I am. "Daddy!"_

_"Keiko!"_

_I was about to run towards my Dad when I was pulled by someone from the other direction. I looked at the boy and I forgot that we still got our hands intertwined._

_"Hey, I told you we will be found!"_

_For the first time, I saw him smile._

I opened my eyes and stared at the gray ceiling of my room. I blinked my eyes before closing them again.

_That dream again._

Why do I always dream of that anyway? It's like a replay everytime I sleep. Who was that boy I met?

"I cannot even remember his face." _Except for that smile in the end._

I sat up while staring at nothing for a moment. I yawned while stretching my limbs. I stood up and felt the carpet of my room underneath my feet.

I entered my bathroom and faced the mirror. "Another day. Just get on with it, Melo."

* * *

 

Before going home from school, I sat on a bench and watched people pass by me. I watched the pigeons gather around. I watched the clouds drifting above. I watched couples hold hands. I watched fashionista people walk like they are in the runway.

Amidst my people-watching session, someone sat beside me on the bench. A man my age smiled at me and he gently placed his guitar case on the ground. He opened the case that revealed an old-looking guitar.

He placed a cup in front of him and stood up on the bench. He adjusted the guitar strap around him. He took a deep breath and started singing.

I watched him with blank eyes. I noted every single thing about him. I noted how bright his eyes are when he sings and strums the guitar. I noted the slight lift of the corners of his lips. I noted his happy demeanor.

It hurts to look at him.

I stood up and placed a bill in the cup. I looked at him and saw him smiling at me.

 _"Grazie,"_ he said when it was in the instrumental part of his song.

_"Prego."_

I was about to leave when I heard him wish me a nice day. _"Buana giornata."_

I looked at him through my shoulder before giving him a half-hearted smile with a nod of my head.

Before I turn my back to him, I caught a glimpse of his smile to the people gathered in front of him. It was the happy smile of a musician when someone listens him.

The joy of performing in front of a crowd.

 _"Buana giornata?"_ I sadly repeated what he said to me.

* * *

 

"Tadaima."

"Ah, Melo-chan!" My mother greeted me from the living room.

"Have a seat for a while, Keiko," Father gestured to the couch.

I took note of how my Dad called me _Keiko_ instead of _Melo_. This looks like a serious matter.

I gave the both of them a peck on their cheeks and I took a seat in front of them.

"How was school?" Father asked with soft eyes as he smiled at me.

"It was fine," I answered. "Except that our Principal had announced that this year will be his last year in the school. Someone will takeover his position next year."

"Really? I hope the next principal will be as good as him," Mother said.

"I hope so, too." I looked at them. "Is something wrong?"

Father looked serious all of a sudden. "Keiko, you have to say goodbye to your classmates."

"Excuse me?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"We are going back to Japan," he said. "I already called your principal and teachers about that."

"I already processed the papers for your leave," Mother chimed. "Tomorrow will be your last day."

I looked at their eyes and I saw that there is no use throwing a tantrum (not that I'll have one) or even disagreeing with them. "Okay."

"Aren't you mad?" Mother asked.

"I'm not. But I want to ask the reason why."

"We always thought how you love Japan when you were a kid." Mother smiled. "And besides, I missed Japan. So, so much."

"You are keeping something from me," I told them. "That is not the main reason why we are moving back to Japan."

Father stood up and took a seat beside me. He wrapped an arm around me, making me lean towards his shoulder. " _She_ was here when you were at school. _She_ wanted to make you _her_ student again."

My body went cold. I already knew who he is referring to.

"We refused _her_ , of course." My father took a deep breath. "The conversation is not important. The important thing is that _she_ will not reach you anymore. _She_ will not bother you anymore. Never again."

My mother took my hand when she sat at my other side. "We will move to Japan since maybe you need a different place to clear your mind and heal. And maybe --- hopefully --- you will learn to overcome your fear and love what you once loved again."

"And maybe my princess will find her soulmate in Japan," my father teased.

That brought a smile to my lips. "Are you sure about letting your princess find her red string partner, Dad?"

He kissed my forehead. "As long as he takes care of you the way you deserve to be taken care of, Melo."

* * *

 

Before going inside the airport, I looked back and engraved the place in my mind. I will miss everything. Spending more than half of my life here says something. I may act like I am not fazed about this whole moving-in-Japan fiasco but deep inside I am.

_Until we meet again, Italy._

* * *

 

I saw the night lights of Tokyo underneath us from the airplane window. My nerves suddenly skyrocketed from some unknown feeling.

I do feel nostalgia but I can also feel a strange sense of awkwardness. Like it is both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

_We meet again, Japan._

When our plane landed, we got our luggages and got a cab. Everything around me is in kanji. I can hear Niponggo being spoken.

We hailed a cab. As I sat and looked at everything around me, I cannot sense something familiar. I forgot what Tokyo looked like before since I was still six when I was last here.

I stared up at the crescent moon above.

_Everything will be alright._

 

**A K A A S H I   K E I J I**

"Akaashi!"

I stopped at that loud voice calling my name. I turned to where it came from and waited for the owner of the voice to catch up to me.

"Bokuto-san."

The oversized man-child leaned close to my face, invading my personal space like usual. "How was your first day of school?! I have a teacher that is like super strict! He already set some rules when it is his time in our classroom."

"You should follow it."

"He said that the number one rule in the classroom is that no one must sleep during his time!" he exclaimed with horror plastered on his face. "That's just brutal, Akaashi!"

"No, it's not." I sighed. "Why are you seeking me, Bokuto-san?"

He smiled goofily. "Let's have lunch!"

I don't know why Bokuto-san seems so attached to me but it is not a bad thing. He seems to inspire others unknowingly. I am getting used to him killing the silence that I love so much. There is no other solution to his simple-mindedness except that I have to get used to it.

As we went to the cafeteria, we passed by a room full of chattering students. It seems like all of them were in a fuss. All of them are going to and fro in the room. I stopped to let a guy carrying something big --- I'm guessing it's a cello --- go inside the room.

But as for Bokuto-san, he was instead looking inside the room's door like the perfect example of a senior like he was. Please note the sarcasm.

"Are you going to a competition?" he asked loudly, even louder than the voices of the people inside.

"Yes, we are, Bokuto," a guy holding a list said without even sparing Bokuto-san a glance.

"Oh! Good luck!" he cheered.

"Bokuto-san, let's go," I ushered the man-child.

I glanced momentarily at the piano inside the room before telling Bokuto-san that maybe his favorite bread will run out of stock if he does not hurry.

He had a horrified expression. "We need to hurry, Akaashi!"

He ran at full speed whilst dragging me along with him. Despite the chaos in the cafeteria and Bokuto-san's constant hyperactive self when ordering food, we finally sat on a table in the cafeteria with the volleyball regulars.

I cannot understand why Bokuto-san is attached to me. For some reason, he appointed me as vice-captain. Surprisingly, the regulars accepted it easily while some of them (most are non-regular players) cannot accept it.

"I am excited to meet the first years!" Bokuto-san exclaimed. "I cannot wait to let them see what a real Ace is!"

"I hope we get a new a manager. We are about to graduate after all," Sarukui said.

That earned him several approval from others. As always, our topic is all about volleyball. Nothing more, nothing less. Sometimes topic about our teachers are thrown in but more often than not, volleyball is all we talked about.

* * *

 

After our rigorous practice, Bokuto-san and I went out of the gym together. We passed by the orchestra group we saw earlier before lunch. They just arrived and are now filing out one by one from the bus.

"Hey hey hey!" the usual loud self of Bokuto-san appeared which earned the attention of the orchestra group. "How did it go?"

"We got a place for the Regionals! It was just the district today," a girl excitedly chattered.

"That's awesome!"

I looked at their instruments and a memory suddenly popped in my mind like a video.

_My parents and I stopped by in front of a piano where a middle-aged man was playing. The mall has a piano in this area where people can play it if they know how to play the instrument. People started crowding around him._

_I don't understand much about classical music but my Dad likes it. He even have several collection of CDs in our house._

_As the pianist stopped playing, the crowd including me clapped our hands. He stood up and bowed at the crowd then he went to his family greeting him for a job well done._

_A staff from the mall smiled warmly at the people. "Who wants to play the piano?"_

_People started leaving and I looked up at Dad. He didn't have any intention of leaving at the moment. Maybe he is awaiting for someone to play?_

_A little girl my age ran towards the platform and smiled brightly at the staff. "I will play the piano!"_

_"Do you know how?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Well, the piano is all yours, little lady."_

_The little girl sat on the piano chair. She took a deep breath and the moment her fingers touched the piano keys, beautiful music filled the mall._

_Another batch of crowd formed in front of the piano as the little girl played like she zoned out everything. I don't know much about music but I think the piece she is playing is not that hard compared to the piece the middle-aged man before her played._

_But she is amazing, nonetheless._

_The moment she stopped playing, a smile broke out of her lips. The moment she heard the applause of the people, shock registered on her face. She stood up and she faced the crowd. She gave us a proud smile after she bowed._

"Akaashi, let's go grab some ice cream!"

"You said that you were broke, Bokuto-san," I reminded him what he said to the team earlier.

He was like a child caught doing something bad. "I am broke but I --"

"You lied."

"But Akaashi! Saru and the others are going to insist I treat them for food!" he complained.

I just stared blankly at him.

There are two scenarios in my mind as I looked at him. **(A)** _If I reject his offer to eat ice cream, he will sulk and will childishly won't spike my tosses tomorrow practice._ **(B)** _If I accept his offer, he will drag me to other food shops other than just getting ice cream and he will complain to me tomorrow that he got scolded for not doing his assignments for he forgot it when all he thought about was our food trip._

Both options are such a pain.

"Okay, let's go get ice cream, Bokuto-san. But only ----"

"Let's go!" He was already running and celebrating after he heard my _okay_.

I sighed.

* * *

 

We went to several shops and consumed more than what he said we will eat. We ended up just eating our dinner on the way.

"Bokuto-san, do not forget to answer your homework," I told him.

"Yeah!"

"You did not listen to what I just said."

"I listened to you!"

"Please do not shout."

"I am not shouting!"

"You are. I will say this one more time. Please do not forget to answer your assignments."

"I will not forget about it!" he insisted.

"That's what you say everytime and still forget it."

He stomped his feet as he walked to the direction of his house. "I will not!"

I watched his figure walk away. I, too, went to the direction of my house. I stopped for a moment and stared up at the crescent moon above.

The Inter-High, my Vice-Captaincy, and the people who are secretly against it flooded my mind.

The sight of the crescent moon above somehow calmed me.

_Everything will be alright._


	2. Seatmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAME CHAPTER

**A K A H O R I   K E I K O**

As soon as I opened my eyes, the uniform of my new school stared back at me, immediately reminding me that I am in a country that I don't have much recollection of and I am attending a new school today.

I got up from the comfort of my bed with a heavy heart. My body feels heavy like when I don't want to do something. I am dreading to go to school. Not only that transfer students get a lot of attention but transfering when school started a week ago is much more eye-catching than anything.

Going here in Japan seems like a bad idea.

"Melo-chan?! Are you awake?" Mom asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm up, Mom. I'll just get dressed."

"Good! Go to the dining area for breakfast after, okay?"

"Yes."

I wore the uniform of my new school which consisted of a white long-sleeve under a gray overcoat with a blue necktie. I wore my thigh-high stockings and school shoes.

I may be born here in a Japan and even speak the language fluently, I do not know some of the practices they have in here.

I went down to eat breakfast but it turned out that I do not have the appetite to eat. I am nervous --- really, really nervous. This is my first day of school in a new country, new city, new school and no familiar face at all.

"You should eat more, Melo-chan," Mother said.

"I'm nervous," I honestly told them.

My father's eyes softened at what I said. "You will be fine, Melo." He looked at my eyes. "Believe me, you will be fine."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

_Either you run the day or the day runs you, Melo._

* * *

 

As soon as I waited outside my room which is Class 2-6, my stomach seemed like it consisted of a zoo or something. I wanted to run to the bathroom and just pour out my insides in the toilet.

Even as soon as I stepped to the building of this school, my mind just went blank. I did not know why students changed their shoes. I did not know why there are shoe lockers. I did not know why I need to wait outside the classroom before going inside the room to be introduced.

 _"What world is this?"_ was what ran through my mind the whole time.

"Come inside," came the homeroom teacher's voice.

I gritted my teeth and forced my self to move forward. I stepped inside the classroom and when I turned to the class, I immediately diverted my gaze to the wall at the back of the classroom.

"Introduce yourself."

I took a risk to glance around the classroom and it made me nervous when every pair of eyes are focused on me.

"My name is Keiko Aka---" I cut myself abruptly.

_Great, I just made a fool of myself in class in less than a minute._

I flashed them a smile that I hoped made up for that slight mistake I made. "My name is Akahori Keiko. I hope we get along well."

"Akahori-chan is a week late in attending class because she is from Italy. Please treat her well, okay?" the homeroom teacher said in a gentle tone.

A chorus of reply was heard from the class.

"I already reserved a seat for you," the teacher said.

I hope it is at the back and in beside the window. Isn't that where most transfer students in dramas, movies, or books get their seats, right?

"I placed you in front so that you can catch up to the lessons quickly."

_Great. Just great. Wow. The dramas just lied._

"You will sit beside Akaashi-kun." The teacher gestured to a boy that sat beside the window. "He will also be the one to show you around school. Do not hesitate to ask help from him."

"Hai."

I sat beside Akaashi who looked stoic. I glanced at him.

"I am Akaashi Keiji."

"I am Akahori Keiko."

"I know. You just introduced yourself in front of the class," he pointed out.

I wanted to smack myself at that. So I just said, "Ah yeah. I just did. My bad."

He is so blunt. I just embarassed myself yet again.

"Akaashi-kun, please show Akahori-chan around the school later on," the teacher said.

He nodded. "Hai, sensei."

_I want to go home._

* * *

 

When the bell rang for lunch, my classmates immediately surrounded me as they asked questions about me. They asked about Italy, the reason why I transferred, am I single, how it feels to be abroad, my view about Japan and many more.

I was too shocked to reply. I gulped and calmed myself. I cleared my throat then flashed them a nervous smile.

"I am grateful for your attention but I may be able to answer those questions next time. Akaashi-kun will show me around the campus." I looked over my left seatmate and he looked at me when I mentioned his name.

I wished that he will help me get out of this crowd of eager classmates. I really do appreciate their interest in being friends with me but it is overwhelming. Plus I am not used to being the center of attention.

"Did you brought your lunch?" he asked as he stood up.

I nodded. I rummaged a neatly wrapped bento-box prepared by my mother from my bag. I stood up and remembered to bow to my classmates.

I followed Akaashi out of the classroom and stuck to him like a leech. I often flinched when people stare at me. I just looked down the floor while walking and swallowed this uncomfortable feeling.

While I was trying to make the ground swallow me up, I suddenly bumped into someone's back --- Akaashi's back. I looked up at him and saw his indifferent gaze towards me.

"Akahori-san," he said, like he called me several times, which he probably did. "I need to go to the cafeteria to buy lunch."

I nodded since I do not know where else I'll go. I walked a step behind him.

"Are you nervous in front of several people?"

That made me freeze.

_Is my facade failing? I smiled at my classmates, right? I put up a friendly face, didn't I?_

I looked at him and stayed silent.

"Your eyes held panic in them everytime someone approaches you."

Am I that transparent? I am not very good with people and the closest friends I have are in Italy. I need to go back to square one here in Japan.

_Fake smiles do not work on him then._

"I'm just uncomfortable with having the attention of people pointed towards me," I said.

When we arrived at the cafeteria, it was loud with the students' chattering. Some seats are occupied, sorted out by groups and different social circles. I stuck close to Akaashi as he lined to buy lunch.

So this is how lunch is in Japanese schools are. It's like a war between students --- hungry students. I gripped my lunch tightly in my hands and waited for Akaashi's turn in the line.

After he successfully bought his lunch, which surprisingly is just bread and a carton of milk, I followed him to wherever he plans to take me. He stopped for a moment before he turned towards the door leading us outside the cafeteria.

"Ah! Akaashi!" someone called him.

Akaashi fastened his footsteps before he grabbed my wrists and dragged me out of the cafeteria. I saw a glimpse of silver rushing towards us before he was blocked by the sea of students in the cafeteria, thus preventing him from following us.

"Who was that?" I asked, panting. I'm lame when it comes to physical activities.

We stopped in a back garden of some sorts. It was overlooking the soccer field and the view is somewhat calming. I had a small smile as I remembered me and my Dad watching soccer in Italy before.

"He is a senpai."

While eating, Akaashi explained some of the systems in the school. Joining a club is not compulsory but nonetheless, students are encouraged.

"What club are you in?"

"Volleyball."

That surprised me. I did not expect someone as indifferent as him to be part of a sports club. _"Eccezionale."_

I recognized what I said when he gave me a questioning look.

"I mean, awesome."

"Do you have any clubs in your mind?" he asked after popping his carton of milk open.

I avoided his eyes, opting to stare at the soccer field as I shook my head. "...no."

"You are part of the going-home club, then. You have so much time in your hands. What do you intend to do with it?"

That made me smile. "I guess I am." I looked at him as I tilted my head sideways. "I intend to spend my time watching people. Weird, right?"

He didn't answer the question but instead he stood up, a subtle sign that means we are going back to the classroom. I followed him and as soon as we got back to our room, I tried to smile at my classmates while still sticking close to Akaashi.

I talked with my classmates. It was more like I just listened to them, noting their gestures, their way of speaking, their mannerisms and whatnot.

When the bell rang, everyone returned to their respective seats. I tried recalling my classmates' names as we waited for our teacher.

"It's not weird."

I turned to Akaashi who was arranging his notebooks on his desk.

He glanced to me. "You'll fit in."

* * *

 

Two weeks passed by like a flash and I grew comfortable (less uncomfortable) in our class. Their attentions are not solely focused in me compared to my first day. I had friends to hang out with aside from Akaashi who I saw sat with other students during lunch. But despite my progress, I still feel most comfortable with Akaashi more than anyone else.

"Akaashi-kun?" I called when I saw him.

He turned to me and surprise registered in his face momentarily before he regained composture. He walked towards me in the bench.

"Akahori-san," he greeted when I removed my red earphones.

I gave him a smile. "Hello. Are you going somewhere?"

He sat beside me as he answered, "Yes. How about you?"

"I am watching people."

He gave me a deadpanned expression.

"I'm telling the truth. Watching people is really my hobby as I said to you before." I gestured to the people in the park we are currently in. "I often come to parks even when I was in Italy."

"You are surprisingly talkative, Akahori-san."

I shrugged as I watched a couple pass in front of us. "Only when I am comfortable with the person I am with."

Silence enveloped us. It was not uncomfortable for me since I've come to like silence. I looked at the children running around the spacious area of the park. The smiles they have are so pure that it made me smile.

A girl with a ukelele sat on a bench not far from us and she placed a box in front of her. She started singing an upbeat song that blended in with her refreshing looks. She and I are about the same age, I think. She attracted people around her, spreading her good vibes to the audience.

I watched her with blank eyes. Her smile is that of genuine happiness. The audience watched her with a smile on their faces as they dropped a coin or bill to the box laid out in front of the street singer.

"I should be on my way, Akahori-san."

I turned to Akaashi. "Can I come with you?"

"I ---"

"Please," I clasped my hands in front of me. "I won't be a bother to you wherever you are going."

"I am buying new volleyball shoes," he said, as if saying it will make me take back my request.

I smiled. "That's okay."

We had a brief staring contest before he reluctantly agreed with me. I walked alongside Akaashi to wherever he is buying his new volleyball shoes.

"You can just call me Melo."

He turned to me for explanation.

"I am not really used to being called by my family name."

"Melo is not your name," he pointed out.

"Well, it is my nickname. I even let some of our classmates call me that. It feels weird being called Akahori all the time." I intertwined my hands behind my back as we walked. "I know I've been here for two weeks but that is not enough time for me to really adjust between the transition of cultures."

Japan has this way of addressing people that I find weird. Only those who are your family or people who you are close with can call you by your given name. Calling people by their given name shows closeness or intimacy and I don't really get that.

"So, can I call you Keiji?"

"This is not a trade of some sorts."

I chuckled. "Okay, if you disagree, I won't call you Keiji. But you have to call me Melo. I'm comfortable being called by my name than anything else."

He stayed silent as if debating with himself whether to agree with another of my request or not. I gave him a smile when he glanced at me.

I did not knew if he agreed or not since he stayed silent.

* * *

 

Akaashi ended up taking me to different places like a tourguide. I enjoyed every minute of it. There was not much to be said and talked about but it was not boring. While picking a pair of volleyball shoes, I got him to tell me about volleyball.

Still, he must be stubborn to not call me Melo. He didn't particularly call me either. It's just that he didn't call me anything after I told him to call me by my nickname.

_Is it really that hard to call someone by their nickname in Japan if you only knew each other for two weeks?_

"Thank you for showing me around today," I said. "As a sign of gratitude, let me treat you to a cafe I found yesterday."

"You don't have to."

"I insist." I grabbed his hand as I forced him to come with me to a cafe.

My dream about me dragging a boy to make a wish flashed in my mind.

_I wish I will be found._

I shook my head to disregard that frequent dream. We stopped in front of a cafe named Fiore. Bells chimed when I opened the door.

A warm greeting from the staffs welcomed us. The ambiance gave off serenity accompanied by the vibrant colors surrounding the place.

Akaashi and I sat for a table for two. We were given menus and after some time, ordered what we wanted. The waitress left after repeating our orders.

"The place is nice, right?" I asked.

He looked around. "It is."

"True to its name, the place is surrounded by flowers."

Fiore means flowers in Italian. It is one of the reasons why this cafe caught my attention.

I saw a guy looking at me which made me uncomfortable. I looked down at my hands settled on my lap. I am not really comfortable being looked at by people.

"Thank you."

I looked up to Akaashi. "H-Huh?"

"Thank you for treating me here."

I nodded. "No problem. As I said, it is to repay you."

"You should relax," he bluntly stated. "People look at you because you are beautiful. A head-turner."

I was taken aback by his bluntlness about saying how I looked. He said it so honestly like it was a fact of some sorts.

"Thank you," I shyly said.

I coughed into my hand because I know that I am blushing. That compliment really caught me off-guard.

"But it still makes me uncomfortable," I managed to say.

I bit my lower lip and casted my gaze down.

"I am not good with people but I try my best not to let them down."

"That's why you observed our classmates. You took note of what they like and what they dislike."

"Yes," I agreed with him. "I am afraid of disappointing people."

Before he can say something, our drinks arrived. I sipped on my strawberry smoothie as I smacked myself mentally. I just can't help but tell him things that I do not usually tell the others.

I looked at Akaashi. There is just something in him that makes me want to confide things to him. Maybe because he is indifferent and blunt that makes me assured that he will not lie to me. He is completely honest but also polite and I like that personality of his.

"It depends on the people if they will like you or not. You cannot control them."

_"You are a disgrace as my student! The way you played was outrageous!"_

"I think..."

My fists clenched on my lap as I turned my head down at the memory that made my hands shake.

"I think you are fine just the way you are..."

What he said surprised me and I can't help but raise my gaze to him. He is looking straight into my eyes with calmness and honesty.

"...Melo."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!


End file.
